1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus with improved display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel through which images are viewed. The display panel may include a matrix of pixels each including three sub-pixels. The three sub-pixels may include a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter that form a corresponding color when brightened. Each sub-pixel is driven by a transistor. The display apparatus controls the brightness in each sub-pixel according to a charge stored in a capacitor in each sub-pixel which controls driving of the transistor.
In an effort to improve color reproducibility, that is, how closely the color on the display panel matches the color of the real thing; different types of pixel structures have been suggested. However, when using sub-pixel configurations having colors different from the red, green, and blue sub-pixels, the brightness of a pixel may be deteriorated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display apparatus with improved display quality.